


Sleepless

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma has other things in mind than sleeping, and Kento doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> This started playing like a movie the moment I read the prompt. Hope you like it!  
> My entry for FQF Fest. Big thanks to Ri for the great exchange! Originally posted here: http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/63962.html  
>  **Prompt:** # 18 . An established couple having fun while having sex. Casual cuddling, laughing, enjoying themselves, being comfortable, being playful, taking their time without any hurry. Lovingly teasing each other for their quirks and kinks while making out, trusting each other, knowing exactly what the other likes. Maybe trying something new without any pressure for "perfect sex" in case the new thing turns out to not work at all.  
> 

Kento’s POV

It took a lot of effort to open my eyes when I heard the door open and close again, and when I finally did, Fuma was just sitting down on the side of my bed, now in boxer shorts and T-shirt, his hair still a little damp from the shower, soft smile on his lips as he watched me.

“Don’t nap off on me” he scolded gently, reaching out to brush some of my bangs out of my eyes. “We’re finally having a night together and I intend to make the most out of it.”

“Sorry” I murmured, stretching myself lazily as Fuma carefully maneuvered himself onto the other side of the bed, spooning me. I had to smile as I felt his body aligning perfectly with mine, one arm hooking around my waist as he rested his cheek against mine. “It was a long day.”

Fuma hummed in agreement, and I took a deep breath, enjoying the way the fresh scent of his shampoo and shower gel surrounded me, and cuddling myself further into his embrace.

“What are you watching?” Fuma asked without much interest in his voice, eyes focusing on the TV across the room. “Or _not watching_ , for that matter.”

“Chinen-Kun’s drama” I shrugged.

“We should not mention to him that you napped off on that” he chuckled.

“I didn’t nap off” I protested weakly. “I just rested my eyes.”

“Yeah, sure” Fuma snickered, and I closed my eyes again, the warmth of Fuma’s body against mine making me even sleepier. “Oii, Kento!”

I whined in a high pitched voice, elbowing him in the rips as he pinched my side until he gave up.

“You are no fun” Fuma sighed, but he didn’t seem too unhappy as he settled himself more comfortably against my back, pressing a kiss to my cheekbone.

“We don’t have to be at work until noon” I murmured lazily. “We can have a fun morning.”

Fuma snorted, apparently not believing in our willpower enough to actually make us get up any earlier than strictly necessary, and we fell into a comfortable silence as the drama took back off from the commercial break.

I could not keep my eyes open for long, though, so after a few minutes, I gave up, closing my eyes again and just focusing on the way Fuma’s chest rose and fell and against my back in his breathing.

The next time I opened my eyes, the TV was turned off and Fuma was across the room, cutting the lights before crawling back into bed with me, pushing me gently so that he could free the blankets from underneath us.

I managed to stay awake just long enough until Fuma had thrown the blanket above me and pulled me back into his arms, immediately going back to sleep as my head came to rest against his shoulder.

The next time I woke up, it was because I felt warm fingers skimming over the skin of my stomach. At first, I did not really pay attention to it, not yet being able to tell if those fingers were part of my dream or not, but when they slipped under the waist band of my boxer shorts, closing around my shaft, I moaned and opened my eyes, my fuzzy mind registering Fuma’s smirk as he hovered above me in the darkness.

“Creep” I groaned, my voice still thick from sleep, and Fuma chuckled. “What are you doing, groping others in the middle of the night?”

“I couldn’t sleep” Fuma shrugged. “And you looked entirely too good here next to me. I have been staring at you for about 5 hours already, so indulge me a little, will you?”

“You have too much energy. And hormones” I mumbled, but I couldn’t help but chuckle at the ridiculous situation, and Fuma grinned as he bent down to kiss me gently.

“You could be nice and take this as a compliment, you know” he suggested teasingly as he broke away to climb over me, settling himself between my legs and brushing my hair out of my face. “You keep your boyfriend from sleep and all.”

“What a nice way to phrase that you are horny and desperate” I laughed good-humoredly, sneaking my fingers down his back and into the back of his boxer shorts, palming his buttocks.

“I’m not desperate” Fuma shrugged, rocking his hips gently against mine without any real haste. “We have all night, and I am in no hurry.”

I giggled, and since I was still only half awake, everything Fuma did felt good and double as intense, so I decided that maybe, sleep could be interrupted in favor of him for a while.

Fuma laughed under his breath, making me look up at him questioningly, catching the way his eyes looked down at me with amusement and adoration.

“What?” I asked lazily.

“You are easy” he teased, and when I just stuck out my tongue at him, he added. “I like how you get when you are sleepy. It’s my secret guilty pleasure.”

“Why? How do I get when I’m sleepy?” I asked, curios now, shivering when Fuma drew a finger down my throat slowly.

“Responsive” he smiled, his eyes following the path of his finger. “Needy.”

“You just like to dominate me” I deadpanned, and Fuma chuckled, making me smile. I liked when he was like that too, my sleepy mind registered, all relaxed and laughing a lot, the way he became only when he was alone with me.

“Sometimes” Fuma admitted, turning his head to the side to look at me contemplatively. “Not always, though. You get hot when you’re all frustrated and have your way with me, too.”

“Good to know” I grinned, and Fuma leaned in to kiss me deeply. I wrapped my arms around him, opening my mouth to let his tongue stroke mine leniently, like we really had all the time in the world, and I quite liked this, I figured, much, much more than sleeping.

Almost unconsciously my hands squeezed Fuma’s buttocks pointedly, making Fuma laugh into my lips again, breaking the kiss to kiss down my jaw, little chuckles still escaping his lips.

His mood was catchy, and it made me grin as well.

“So, what do you want tonight, Mister?” I asked teasingly after a while, when Fuma was nibbling on my earlobe, sending little shocks of electricity up and down my spine. “Do you want me to dominate you or _be dominated_ by you?”

“Mhmmm” Fuma murmured right next to my ear, shrugging. “I’m not quite sure yet. Let’s see where this goes.”

“Okay” I laughed, not really minding it either way, because a relaxed Fuma made me relax, and when he was involved, nothing bad could come out of it anyways. Maybe it should worry me that I trusted this idiot that blindly, but somehow, it didn’t.

Fuma hummed good-humoredly as he kissed down my neck, and I let go of his buttocks to run my hands up his back, stroking the warm skin I found, making Fuma shiver. His fingers found their way under my shirt as well, skimming up my chest until they found a nipple, twisting it teasingly. It made me sigh at the arousal that rolled through me.

I pulled at Fuma’s shirt then, laughing when it got tangled at his neck and Fuma swatted at me blindly before finally freeing himself of that shirt, glaring down at me weakly as I tried to keep my laughter in check, his locks falling into his face.

“You” he groaned, grinning before attacking my sides with tickly fingers, and I squealed. I squirmed and kicked but then Fuma relocated himself so his knees were on both sides of my hips, pinning me down, and his hands had caught mine, holding them over my head.

I was still laughing as I tried to catch my breath, and Fuma grinned down at me.

“So” I asked finally, looking up at him expectantly. “What now? Are you going to tie me up or what?”

I meant to be teasing, but there was a sudden change in Fuma’s eyes as my words sank in, and I blinked, focusing.

“You _want_ to tie me up!” I deadpanned, not shocked, merely curious, and Fuma bit his lower lip as he met my eyes.

“I’m not sure if I want to tie you up or if I want you to tie _me_ up” Fuma admitted finally, and a shudder went through me at his words.

“Well, I would be up for both” I said, my voice a little more breathy now. “Tell me whenever you make up your mind.”

Fuma’s fingers on my wrist tightened and he bent down to catch my lips in another deep kiss. I almost didn’t realize when the pressure on my hands was gone, too caught up in the feeling of his tongue against mine, but then Fuma’s hands went around my waist and he carefully rolled us over, leaving me on top.

I broke our kiss to look down at him, raising my eyebrows, and he grinned sheepishly before pulling me down into another kiss.

When we broke apart the next time, it was because I had reached out to switch on my bedside lamp, making Fuma groan and blink against the bright light.

“Hold on” I smiled, pecking his lips once more before disentangling myself from him and getting up from the bed to make my way through the room. I opened a drawer of my cupboard, rummaging a little before getting out two scarves.

Fuma was watching me curiously as I made my way back to the bed, straddling him as I made myself comfortable again.

“If you tear them I will kill you” I warned him before catching his wrists and beginning to tie them to the bedrail.

Fuma watched me with a smile on his face, looking entirely too self satisfied for his position, and it made me laugh as I knotted the scarf.

“Is it okay?” I asked as I fumbled with the other scarf. “Too tight, too loose?”

Fuma tried to move his hands, testing, and just nodded when he found his movement restricted.

“What are you going to do with this one?” he asked, nodding to the other scarf I had just picked up again.

“If I’m going to tie you, I will do it properly” I smirked, brushing the hair out of his face. “Close your eyes.”

Fuma’s eyes went wide for a moment, but with one last look in my eyes he did as told, lifting his head helpfully as I laid the scarf over his eyes and tied it, careful not to knot it with his hair.

“Okay?” I checked again, and Fuma grinned before nodding.

“You’re not going to gag me, since you’re being so thorough?” Fuma asked teasingly, and I laughed, bending down to whisper in his ear.

“I couldn’t hear you moan if I did”

Fuma shuddered as my breath hit his ear, and I licked around the shell for emphasis, making him gasp.

“This was a good idea” Fuma sighed, and I chuckled.

“You are such a freak” I said fondly, coming up to catch his lips in a deep kiss again, drowning his response.

When I came up for air again, I pulled back enough to admire the way Fuma was sprawled out in front of me, hot, defenseless and totally willing. It made me gulp, and I reached out one hand to leisurely run it down his neck. Fuma’s Adams Apple trembled as he gulped, and when I leaned down to latch my lips to the point where his shoulders met his neck, he gasped at the feeling.

I dragged my lips further down, along his collar bone and his chest, licking the skin I found. When my lips closed around one of his nipples, Fuma moaned, arching his back a little, leaning into my touch. When I pulled away to change to the other nipple, I brought my hand up to pinch it, knowing full well how sensitive Fuma’s nipples were.

By the time I moved further down, Fuma was panting and his hair was sweaty and sticking to his forehead, and I grinned as I messily kissed my way to his belly button.

“You are right, this was a really good idea” I mumbled against his skin in agreement before dipping my tongue into his belly button and hooking my fingers into the waistband of his boxer shorts, slowly pulling them down. Fuma raised his hips helpfully so I could pull them down his legs and disregard of them on the floor.

I shot a look at Fuma’s hard cock and up at his face before bending down and licking over the tip.

Fuma jerked in surprise, not having expected my move, and I grinned as I nibbled down his shaft, fondling his balls as I did.

“Does it feel good when you don’t know what’s coming?” I asked lazily.

“It kind of does, but… damn, Kento, I want to see you now” he whined, protesting weakly against his bonds. “I really like to watch you sucking me off.”

“I know you do” I shot back smugly, not giving in to his pleads as I took him fully into my mouth.

Fuma moaned my name, arching into my mouth, but I held him down by the hips, sucking him slowly and thoroughly.

“You are such a tease” Fuma whispered breathlessly, and I laughed as I came up again, stroking him gently.

“You said we had all the time in the world” I reminded him, and Fuma pursed his lips, as if regretting those words now. “And I’m not through with you yet!”

“What else do you have planned?” Fuma asked, not being able to keep from chuckling at my words, and I watched his blindfolded face thoughtfully.

“Are you up for new things?” I asked quietly, my free hand stroking up and down the inside of his thighs, gently nudging his legs apart.

“I am tied up, Kento” Fuma reminded me with a laugh. “What part of me says I would scream ‘Sexual harassment’ at anything you want to try now?!”

“Well, I just wanted to ask” I grinned, reaching out to pinch one of his nipples again just to be evil.

Then I reached out for my drawer, fumbling through the lube and other things until I found what I was looking for. I sat back for a moment to lube the object in my hand, watching Fuma’s face again as he squirmed a little on the bed.

“Be glad I trust you so much” he said with a small smile. “Because lying here not knowing what you are going to do to me is pretty unsettling.”

“Sorry” I chuckled, carefully leaning over to kiss his lips softly. Fuma leaned into the touch, eager for the intimacy, and I indulged him for a while longer before pulling away.

“Okay?” I checked, and when Fuma nodded, I brought my hands down again until my fingers circled his puckered hole. Fuma gasped when I pressed the tip of the vibrator to his entrance, gently pressing it inside before I turned it on.

The reaction was immediate: Fuma moaned in surprise, arching his back, making me push the vibrating object in even deeper.

“Gosh, Kento” Fuma groaned, trembling a little. “Since when do you own stuff like that?!”

“I get lonely too, when we can’t see each other” I shrugged, carefully pushing it all the way into Fuma, making him whimper.

“This is really hot” he murmured breathlessly, and it made me chuckle at him.

“You have no idea” I added, my voice a little rough from the arousal as I circled the vibrator inside of Fuma, watching his body react to it. The way he trembled at ever little shift, the way his lips were open and he was panting for air was something that would always stay engraved in my memories from now on, I was sure of that.

“Kento” Fuma groaned when I finally found his prostate with the vibrator. “I – oh god, I – stop, now, or-“

“You sure?” I asked, pressing it further against his prostate, and Fuma whimpered before nodding firmly.

I turned the vibrator off before pulling it out of him, and Fuma sighed as if in relief.

“Untie me” he demanded, pulling against his scarf again, and I smiled as I came up to kiss him deeply. I did not leave his lips as my fingers unknotted Fuma’s bonds, and when he was finally free, he hugged me tightly to his body, before rolling us around so he was back on top.

He quickly reached up to get rid of his blindfold as well as he broke away for air, looking down at me with dark, hungry eyes.

“Hot?” I checked, just to make sure, and Fuma chuckled before pulling me into another kiss again.

“Did you fantasize about doing this to me when you used that?” he murmured against my lips, his fingers finding the hem of my shirt.

“No” I said honestly as he broke away to pull my shirt over my head, attacking my shorts right away. “That was a quite spontaneous idea. When I was using this, I was mostly imagining you inside of me.”

“Damn, good to know you miss me so much when we can’t see each other” he murmured, grinding his hips against mine now that we were finally skin on skin. “Next time that happens, call me, I’d love to participate in some way.”

I grinned up at him, pulling him down into another kiss.

I opened my eyes again at the sound of the vibrator being turned on again, pulling back to look up at Fuma curiously. Fuma just smiled as he brought the object up to my throat, gently tracing the lines of my skin with it.

I gasped, goosebumps spreading all over my skin as Fuma continued, tracing down until he found my nipples, gently running circles along them.

“You should have tipped me off that you have this thing sooner” Fuma grinned, moving the vibrator further down my body, making my stomach muscles quiver. “We could have used it for so many things...”

“When you were around, I usually had more interest in _you_ , to be honest” I laughed, my laugh turning into a moan when Fuma traced my cock with the vibrator, sending sparks of electricity up and down my body.

Fuma smiled, seeming pleased by his new toy, continuing to move it up and down my shaft, pressing it to the tip until I was ready to scream from the intense sensation, before finally moving it down to my hole as well.

“I never knew you had a kink for that kind of thing” I chuckled as he popped open the bottle of lube.

“I never knew either, but this is just really, really hot” Fuma admitted with a grin, and laughter bubbled up my stomach.

“Fuma, I think we never laughed that much during sex” I pointed out.

“True” Fuma frowned. “You would think that’s a turn-off, but it isn’t.”

“No” I agreed. “It’s actually a lot of fun.”

“So you’re not angry at me anymore for waking you at past 2am?” Fuma teased as he pressed the vibrator to my hole, gently pushing it in.

“Did I ever seem angry?” I gasped, grasping the sheets under my fingers tightly in search for some kind of outlet for all those feelings.

“Not particularly, no” Fuma admitted. “At least, if the vibrator was supposed to be a punishment, you failed fabulously.”

I let out something between a laugh and a moan as Fuma continued to push the object into me, intense pleasure shooting through me at every vibration. Fuma leaned in to kiss me again as he continued moving the vibrator inside of me, not taking long until he found my prostate. He somehow had a sensor for that.

“Fuma” I murmured in a shaky voice against Fuma’s lips, making him hold in our kiss. “If you still want to actually _have sex_ or something, you should stop now, because this is gonna be over soon if you don’t.”

Fuma looked up, seeming to contemplate that for a moment before turning off the vibrator. It left me with a weird tingling feeling somewhere near the edge.

“So, have you finally decided how you want that to go?” I asked weakly, somehow doubting that I would have enough energy to top even if I tried, and sighing in relief when I felt Fuma pushing into me.

“You dominated me enough earlier” he murmured as he buried his face against my neck, gathering me in a tight embrace as he began moving.

I murmured something in approval and moaned loudly when he hit my prostate dead on at the first try. How did he always _do_ that?!

“Wait around for me will you?” Fuma breathed into my ear, sending a new wave of shivers down my spine unintentionally. “You’re already trembling.”

“Then hurry up, I am so close” I whined, clinging to Fuma’s back helplessly as he drove into me.

It was then, that I felt the vibrator stuck somewhere under my thigh, and with the little brain power I had still left, I unpeeled my hand from Fuma’s skin to take it.

Fuma let out the loudest moan when I pushed the vibrator into him again, making him tremble just as violently as me.

“Kento” he murmured. “I – damn – oh”

“Just kiss me” I murmured, leaning up to catch his lips again, and Fuma’s movements sped up until he was thrusting into me in an almost desperate pace. He kept hitting my prostate just right so I pressed the vibrator further into him until Fuma let out a choked moan, indicating that I had found his, too.

It was the last thing I registered before Fuma drove into me even harder and everything became white.

When I came to myself again, Fuma had collapsed with his head on my chest, and the turned off vibrator was lying forgotten next to my hips. I smiled, throwing a short look at the clock, seeing that it was almost 4 am now.

“Am I allowed to sleep now?” I asked around a yawn, and Fuma smiled.

“Sure, but you turn off the light, I don’t want to move.”


End file.
